


Learning Process

by hjade21



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cassata being Cassata, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's a learning process between these two, Language, M/M, OOC, Short two-part story, Whiskey being Whiskey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Two Food Souls that should hate each other are teaching the other the cruel and compassionate side of the world.





	Learning Process

**I.Unempathetic**

Watching the pitiful sight of Cassata regurgitate at an inconspicuous spot of an alley, Whisky nose scrunches up at the putrid smell. Shaking his head, the alchemist was unable to comprehend Cassata inability to get used to the sight of dismembered corpses. They've been over this several times already!

"How long do you intend to act like this?" Whisky inquires. His eyes narrowed at the lack of response from the redhead and clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Get up, you look pathetic groveling on the floor."

Cassata stirs at that. The redhead wiping his mouth with his sleeve. A single peach eye rises to glare at him with clear disdain.

"Asshole...!" He growls out, "You don't...feel a single thing seeing that?"

Whisky barely glances the corpse; the reason he was here today and brought along Cassata with him. What was there to feel? It was merely a lump of meat for nature to take and do as it pleases. He was befuddled to what Cassata problem is.

"If you're referring to the fact that it is a human, they're primates. They're animals. They all die at some point in life; today or tomorrow, years from now on." Whisky states bluntly. He looks straight at Cassata and finishes, "They're nothing worth giving a thought to, Cassata."

" _ **That**_ ," The redhead gestures to the corpse with a finger."is a **_child_** , Whisky. He's just a little kid."

"Your point is?"

Cassata sputters incredulously before responding, “Don’t you feel anything?! You can’t look at the poor kid and sympathize what happened to him? Think about how young he was to die?”

There was a pause on Cassata part. The alchemist shook his head again at the foolishness of this topic. Figuring that the subject was dropped, Whisky walked toward the corpse. The client was insistent on retrieving the boy dead or alive for some reason. However, he barely made a few steps until he heard Cassata voice.

“Did you ever felt anything when your Master Attendant died?”

Whisky stops immediately at the question.

A memory of long ago comes to mind, but he ruthlessly stamps it down.

There was no use to feeling sentimental of the past.

There was no use in showing weakness in front of Cassata of all people.

There was a lesson he intends to reteach the redhead about the humans he cherishes.

The humans, who saw food souls as nothing more than tools for their own ambitions.

“Well?” Cassata urges.

Sighing at the redhead insistence, he turns his head to look at him. The hopefulness in his one peach colored eye shining brightly was almost too pure. Whisky couldn’t resist a smirk slithering his features. His glasses glinting eerily in the daylight as he answered.

“I care less about what happened to my previous Attendants. All I care about is the present, my ambitions, Cassata.”

The hope dies in Cassata eye replaced with disappointment.

How unexpected for he wished to see despair and anger brimming in the redhead being.That would be his source of entertainment tonight!

Shrugging, the alchemist resumes his earlier movements. He noted Cassata a few steps behind him. No doubt the redhead making sure he wasn’t up to anything suspicious. What a useless action.

“Remember what I said before, Cassata: Humans **never** saw anyone, even themselves, equal.”


End file.
